


Navigating your gaze

by EditsHandon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EditsHandon/pseuds/EditsHandon
Summary: Do you believe in destiny?How would you feel if the boy you love broke up with you and left?Hope Mikaelson felt lost when the love of her life ended the relationship to move to the city with her family.She moved on, now she's dating Ethan and is finally in her senior year of high school, but she never forgot the boy who made her heart beat faster when their eyes met.
Relationships: Ethan Machado/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 40
Kudos: 50





	1. Two years ago

Two years ago...

Landon and I were in a park near the school, we went there almost every day to sit by the lake.

That day Landon told me that his father had been transferred, by the company he worked for, to a city that was more than 10 hours from Mystic Falls and he would have to go along.

"Landon, you can't go!" said desperate

"Hope, I can't stay"

"My family needs to move" he said holding my face

"I love you, Land"

"I can't lose you" said crying

"I love you, too, Hope"

"It's because I love you that I have to break up with you" he said crying

"What do you mean to end?"

"You can't be serious" I said taking your hands off my face

"Hope, you have to move on"

"I can't ask you to wait for me"

"I want you to be happy" he said

"Without you?"

"How can I be happy without the guy I love?" I asked angrily

"I dont know"

"do you think it is easy to break up with you?"

"I am also suffering, but there is nothing I can do to change it" he said getting up

"Are you going yet?" I asked getting up and looking into his green eyes

"I have to go pack my bags"

"Bye, Hope" he said

He was already heading towards the exit of the park when I called him

"Landon"

"Wait" I called

"What is?" he asked, turning around, being taken by surprise when I ran up to him and kissed him with all my love.

We kissed for a while until he looked into my eyes and said:

"I love you, Hope Mikaelson"

"I'll never forget you"

After that he hugged me and went home to pack his bags, leaving me.


	2. And who is this nerd?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope will be surprised by the arrival of someone

Present...

After two years I still haven't forgotten Landon, but I'm moving on with Ethan, we've been together for a year and he's good to me.

That night I slept at his house and it was a wonderful night, we watched a movie, ate popcorn and kissed (you were already thinking nonsense).

I leave his house at 5 am because I have to meet my mother at home before going to class

"Hope, you're late!" says my mother opening the door

"I know, mom"

"Sorry, I slept a little too much" I say entering and going towards my room

"I hope you're taking care of yourself"

"Ethan doesn't seem like a very careful boy" my mom yells so I can hear 

"We take care of ourselves"

"Ethan is a nice guy"

"I told you that many times" I say closing the bedroom door

Now I can pack my things for the first day of school in my senior year of high school, without anyone interrupting me.

I pick up my backpack, pack it up for class and leave it in a corner so I can pick it up when I go out.

I open the closet to choose the clothes I'm going to wear and see a Landon's jacket, which he forgot here when we were dating.

"Why do you keep following me, Landon? "

"Why don't I forget you?"

"Why am I talking to an old jacket?" I say to the jacket thrown in the back of the closet

"Forget that boy, Hope"

"It's been 2 years"

"You moved on" I say to myself

"Wants to know? That jacket hasn't been his for a long time"

"She is mine!"

"And to show myself that I got over Landon, I'm going to school with her" I say putting it on and I can smell it right away (how his smell is still here?)

I finish getting ready and go to the kitchen to have breakfast with my parents

"Good morning, dad" I say giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Good morning daughter"

"Why are you wearing that jacket?"

"Isn't it too early to wear a leather jacket?" he asks

"Ah dad, it's autumn"

"It's already starting to get cold by then" I say and sit down at the coffee table

"Then fine"

"How's Ethan doing?" he asks and I choke on coffee

"What?"

"Ethan is fine!" I say recovering

"Great" he says and then takes another sip of coffee

"Daughter, are you going to sleep at home tonight?" asks my mother

"Yes!" I say

"Good" says my mother

"Why the question?"

"What's important will happen tonight?" I ask curious

"There is no need for anything important for you to sleep at home, but your aunt Freya comes to dinner here at home" she replies

"Ah, that's good!!"

"I miss her" I say getting up from the table

"Don't bring Ethan, please "she says

"Ok," I say quiet

"Do you want a ride to class?" asks my father

"You don't have to, Dad"

"I'm going by bus"

"I know you'll be late for your meeting if you take me to school "I say

"Truth, daughter"

"I almost forgot that I have a meeting in an hour" he says surprised

"So I'm going to not miss the bus" I say giving my mom and dad a kiss

"Bye daughter" say the two when I leave home

I get on the bus and call Lizzie (my best friend)

"Hello" says Lizzie

"Friend, are you in school already?" I ask

"Yes, my father is the director"

"Josie and I are always the first to arrive" she says

"How nice"

"So I'm not lost when I get there" I say

"Friend, you have Ethan"

"You are never alone"

"One minute"

"You only get lost when you're thinking about someone you shouldn't be thinking about"

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!"

"THIS IS AN ORDER" she says yelling on the phone

"Okay" I say, hanging up

I rest my head on the bus seat and fall asleep, I only wake up when I'm in front of the school.

The Salvatore school is the largest school in the city and the most expensive too, you can't get a place here very easily unless you have a lot of money or get a scholarship to study here (which is really hard to get). Most of the students here are rich assholes who only care about their own navel, but some manage to escape that definition and these are usually the easiest to interact with.

As soon as I arrive at school Lizzie approaches me desperately

"Hope, run"

"1 minute left to hit the signal" says pulling me down the hall towards the room

"Sorry, my bus caught traffic" I say, but I am lying because I slept all the way

"OK"

"Stop trying to explain yourself and go faster!"

'You look like a slug' says trying to piss me off

"And you look like a rabid ferret" I say and she looks at me like she's going to kill me if she doesn't walk faster

Thank goodness, we got to the room before the biology teacher and sat at the back tables so we could talk.

"Hope" says Maya who is sitting at the table in front of Lizzie's

"Hi, Maya" I say

"Did you hear that we are going to receive a new student today?" she asks

"I don't" say

"He's a new student who has studied here " says Penélope who is sitting across from me

"And who is it?" I ask curious to know if I already know him

"He's the ..." Penelope started to answer, but was interrupted by Professor Dorian's arrival

"Good morning, class"

"I hope you enjoyed your summer vacation"

"Today, we have the return of a very intelligent student who studied here a few years ago" says professor Dorian

"And who is this nerd?" asks Ethan who is in the corner of the room by the wall

"The nerd you are referring to, is the former quarterback of this school's team" replies Prof Dorian

"Lizzie"

"Tell me I'm listening wrong" I whisper to Lizzie

"Friend, I think I'm listening too wrong" Lizzie whispers back

My heart is racing, my hands are cold, and suddenly the leather jacket looked like it was made of lead.

"Good"

"The new student is Landon Kirby"

"Come on in, Landon" says Prof Dorian

When he said Landon's name, I was paralyzed and unresponsive for a while.

"Thanks for the beautiful words, Professor" says Landon as he enters the room

For just an instant, he looks in my direction and I can look him in the eye again after two years.


	3. Your habits never change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Landon will talk for the first time after 2 years

"Landon, please sit behind Hope Mikaelson" says Professor Dorian

"Sure" says Landon a little nervous

He is much better than when he left, he is taller, more muscular, tanned and his curly hair is falling into his eyes.

"How was this guy the quarterback?" Ethan asks Rafael when Landon passes by his desk

"He's a great player!" responds Rafael

"I'm glad you're back" says Rafael to Landon

"Thanks" he thanks

He passes by my table and I pretend not to see him

"Hope" he calls me and I ignore him

"Hope"

"Can you get your backpack off my desk?" asks in your calmest voice

"Sure" I say taking my backpack and placing it next to my chair

"Thank you" he thanks and sits in his wallet

"Will you let me make an observation?" he asks whispering

"No" I whisper in response

"That jacket looks so much better on you, Hope" he whispers right next to my ear

Damn day I decide to go with this old jacket

"Thank you" I say in an ironic tone, trying to hide what he made me feel

I spend the rest of the morning ignoring his presence, trying not to think that his scent remains the same and the fact that his mere presence makes me shiver.

At lunch I sit with Lizzie, Maya, Penelope and Josie.

"People"

"Can someone explain to me who this Landon is?" asks Maya

"I'll explain" says Lizzie

"Ok, I'm listening to you" says Maya looking closely at Lizzie

"Landon is a boy who studied here 2 years ago"

"He was the quarterback and the coolest nerd in school" says Lizzie

"He loves science fiction, he is afraid of small spaces, he is afraid of flying insects, he is funny, he always finds a way to make people happy, he is cute and he plays guitar like no one in this school." I say on impulse

"Wow"

"You know a lot about him, Hope!" says Maya

"Yeah, she knows more than all of us together" says Josie as she eats her fruit salad

"As well?" asks Maya

"Long story" I say trying to close the subject

"Ok" she says

"I'm going to look for Ethan"

"I'll meet you in physical education class" I say getting up

"Are you okay, friend?" question Lizzie worried

"I guess so" I say and go looking for Ethan

I look for him everywhere, but I can't find him, so I decide to go to the stands of the football field to breathe a little.

I sit on the highest bench and close my eyes to feel the energy of the place

"Your habits never change" says the last person I want to meet now

"You are stalking me?" I ask

"I would never do that!"

"I don't know if you remember, but this has always been my favorite place" says Landon

He's going up the stands

"I don't remember" I say in my most confident tone, but the truth is, I remember everything about him

"You lie very badly" he says laughing

"What do you want with me, Landon?" I ask and open my eyes to face him

"I just wanted to talk, but it looks like you don't want to chat with me" he says in his sweetest voice

"I ..." I start to speak, but Ethan appears on the field and calls me

"Love"

"It's all right?" he asks

"Everything is great" I shout for him to listen

"Are you dating a quarterback?" asks Landon with a mocking face

"Yes and he makes me happy!" I say and turn towards you again

"I'm happy for you" he says with a sincere tone

"How nice!"

"Now I have to go"

"Bye, Landon" I say and get up to go to physical education class

He says something, but I ignore him and leave.

When I get to class, Lizzie comes to meet me

"You found him, right?" she asks

"Yes, unfortunately" I reply

"And how it was?" she asks

"Weird"

"It's hard to be in the same place as him" I say sadly

"Girls, stop talking and start running!" shouts the trainer

"Yes, ma'am" we said at the same time and started running around the court

At the end of the day I met Ethan at the school door

"Hey"

"I thought I wasn't going to see you today!" I say hugging him

"Sorry"

"I was training to try to keep my place as quarterback" he says in an irritated tone

"Since when do you risk stopping being the quarterback?" wonder caressing your face

"Since this Landon Kirby came back" he replies and I feel like my heart is weighing lead

"Don't mind him"

"You are the best quarterback this school has ever had" I say and he kisses me softly

"Are you going to sleep over at home today?" he asks with a malicious look

"No"

"I have to go home, my aunt comes to visit us and I have to be there" I reply hoping he doesn't ask to go

"Ok" he says with a sad face

"Now kiss me before I have to go home" I say

"You are in charge" he says laughing

We kissed intensely, I needed to feel loved at that moment and I needed to forget everything that hurt me.

"Now I have to go" I say walking away, but he pulls me back into his arms

"Ethan"

"Stop being so sticky" I say laughing and run away from your arms again

"Fine"

"Bye, love" he says

'Bye, Ethan "I say and head towards the bus stop


	4. But deep down you know he had no choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finds out why Landon came back

I get on the bus, choose the seat in the back, sit down and close my eyes. For a moment I think of all the memories I have with Ethan in this 1 year that we are together, but right after that, I think of all the wonderful memories I had with Landon and how much we loved each other.

As soon as I get home, I see my parents talking in the living room and I sit on the couch to hear what they have to tell me about news

"What's up guys"

"What is the subject?" I ask

"Ahm" my dad coughs slightly

"We were talking about the return of the Kirby family" says my father, a little nervous

"How do you know they are back?" I say curious

"We met with Seilah at the bakery"

"She was accompanied by Landon's younger brother" says my mother

"And what did you talk about?" I ask

"We talked about what brought them back" says my father with a sad tone

"And ..." I say wanting to know more

"They came back because Landon's father passed away" explains my father

"As well?" I say shaken by the news

"Didn't Landon tell you?" asks my mother

"No"

"I ignored him all day and when he wanted to talk, I left him talking to yourself" I say feeling like crap

"Good"

"You are not to blame and neither is Landon" says my father

"What do you mean, it's not his fault that I'm not talking to him?"

"He's gone!" I say crying

"But deep down you know he had no choice" says my father

"You don't know anything!"

"He didn't have to leave me!" I scream and run to my room

I close the bedroom door and throw myself on the bed, letting out all the crying that I have been holding all day, from crying so much I end up falling asleep and my mother wakes me up a few hours later saying that Aunt Freya is coming for dinner.

I take a shower and go to the dining room

"Hope!!" yells Nik (my 4 year old cousin) and runs into my arms

"Hi, Nik"

"You look too big!" I say hugging him

"And you are an increasingly beautiful girl" says Keelin (Freya's wife)

"Thank you" I say smiling, I love Keelin and how she makes my aunt happy

"Please, my dear, don't grow up so fast!" says aunt freya coming to hug me

"I am very happy that you are here"

"We miss you so much" I say hugging her

"Guys, are we going to eat?" asks my father

"Come on" we all talk

Dinner was quiet, we talked about all possible matters, we laughed a lot and thank God there were no fights. After dinner, we all went to watch the movie How to train your dragon, because Nik was insisting a lot.

Around 1 am my aunt and her family went to the hotel and we all went to sleep.

Landon

I never thought I would go back to Mystic Falls, but after my father died in an accident at work, my family and I decided that that city we lived in would only bring us painful memories and so we decided to go back to where we never should have left.

I am happy to be back, to see my friends, to play football again and especially to see Hope, even though she is still hurt with me and doesn't even want to look me in the face.

I realized that she moved on and tried to overcome my departure, as I had told her to do, but I cannot deny that it is painful to see her with another guy.

Tonight it's hard to sleep, every second I think about how I can recover everything I lost in these two years I spent, but I also reflect, that this time was good for everything to change in a good way and maybe I just need to show those that I love, that I will not give up on them.


	5. You're late, Mr Kirby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will have the introduction of the friendship of Landon and Lizzie

Landon

Around 4 in the morning I decide that I won't be able to sleep, I left the house early and run to the school to swim in the indoor pool. I arrive at school at 6 am (my house stay far from school) and it seems that the principal is already at school, so I decide to go swimming while no one arrives.

All I want is to spend a moment without thinking about what others must be thinking about my return and the obstacles I will have to face.

The feeling of being in the water was so good, I didn't even see Lizzie's arrival.

"Hi, Aquaman" she says at the entrance to the pool gym

"Hi" I say surprised

"What are you doing so early at school?" she asks approaching the pool

"I needed to reflect on my return" I say and then I take a quick dip

"I missed you"

"I haven't heard from my best friend for two years" says sitting down on the edge of the pool

"I thought it would be better to get away completely" I say approaching her

"You know it wasn't better for anyone"

"That it wasn't fair to her" she says sadly

"Well, it wasn't fair to anyone"

"The time I was away was not one of the best for my family" I say sitting on the edge with Lizzie

"What do you mean? What happened?" she asks

"My father died in an accident at work" I say crying

"I'm sorry, Landon"

"I had no idea you were going through this" she says shocked and sad

"It's okay! I'm getting over it little by little"

"And besides, nobody knows about my dad" I say wiping my tears and smiling

"You try to be tough, but you're still the same soft heart I chose to be my friend" she says pushing me back into the water

"Unbearable"

"I missed you too" I say laughing

"We all miss you" she says seriously

"Don't start with that"

"I'm not going to tell her" I say

"But I didn't even say anything!" she says laughing

"You didn't speak but thought" I say coming out of the water

"Look, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but you're doing very well" she says looking me from head to toe

"Thanks"

"You look great too"

"Any boyfriends?" I ask

"I had a quick relationship with an English exchange student who has already returned to England" she says

"And was the guy cool?" I ask

"He was hot, but he was very toxic and abusive" she says

"I'm so proud"

"I'm glad you finally realized that you must be an independent girl and that you don't need any man to be happy" I say giving her a wet hug

"LANDON"

"I LOVE YOU, BUT YOU ARE AN IDIOT FRIEND"

"YOU WET ME"

"I HATE YOU" she screams and runs away

"Well, now that she's gone, I'm going to take a shower and go to class" I say to myself

I take a quick shower and go to literature class

"Excuse me, teacher" I say knocking on the door

"You are late, Mr. Kirby!" says the teacher with a serious look

"I know"

"It won't happen again" I say sorry

"I believe in you"

"Sit down!" she says, making room for me to enter

"Hey, Kirby"

"Were you picking up a girl in the locker room?" asks Ethan laughing

"Whether I caught someone or not, this is my problem!"when I say that, I realize that Hope is watching me with a curious look

"Calm down, Nerd"

"You are very angry" says Ethan with a mocking face

"You will see who will be angry when I steal your place as quarterback" I say and take my place behind Hope

"Good morning, Hope" I whisper in Hope's ear and notice that she shivers

"I need to talk to you" she whispers

"About what?" I ask

"Look, I just need to talk"

"Can you collaborate?" she asks

"OK"

"Where?" I ask

"In the park" she says and suddenly I notice that we are both tense

"What time?" agonized question

"At lunchtime" she says

"Great" I say


	6. You don't have to like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Ethan argue

Hope

It is already lunchtime and I am nervous for this conversation with Landon, mainly because I chose the place where we always went when we were dating

I try to get to the park before Landon, but I totally fail, because when I arrive he is already lying on the grass almost asleep.

"You are early"

"I'm impressed" I say and he opens one eye

"And you're late"

"I'm not impressed at all" he says closing his eyes again

"I was never late for anything!" I say sitting next to you

"I know you were never late, but how are you dating Ethan ..." he says mockingly

"What does my dating with Ethan have to do with my delay?" I ask looking seriously at Landon

"Anything"

"It's just that he is a high-level asshole"

"He must be the type of guy who shouldn't give you time to breathe"

"Just think about sex" he says laughing

"He's not like that!" I say hitting your abdomen (WOW, THAT ABDOMEN)

"OK"

"I'm going to pretend to believe it," he says, sitting up and looking into my eyes

For a second I am speechless and get lost in his green eyes.

"Hope, why did you call me here?" he asks and takes me out of my trance

"I wanted to talk to you about your father" I say and I notice that his face takes on an expression of sadness

"How do you know? Did Lizzie tell you?" he asks in a serious tone

"It wasn't Lizzie who told me"

"My parents talked to your mother and they told me what happened" I say sad to see how strong he is trying to be

"Great"

"It seems that everyone already knows"

"In a little while this will be in the whole school" he says lying down again

"I'm not going to tell anything, Landon!"

"I just want to know how you are"

"I'm worried about you" I say looking at him

"How ironic"

"Until yesterday, you didn't even want to breathe the same air as me and now you say you're worried?" he says sitting down again and looking at me with a judgmental look

"It is not easy to accept that you are back"

"And I'm really worried about you!"

"I know how much you loved your dad" I say

"He was my hero, Hope"

"I don't know how to help my mom"

"I don't know how to be like my father" he says crying, I can't bear to see him cry and hug him

I imagine at first that he will reject my embrace, but he responds by hugging me tighter and crying even more. I think of all the moments when I cried for not being able to hug and touch him, of the moments when he took me in his arms when I was sad and thinking about these memories, I end up crying with him.

We held each other for a few minutes until I pulled away slightly

"Landon" whisper

"Hi" says sobbing

"Look at me" I say placing my hands on his face that is just inches from mine

"You don't have to be strong all the time!" I whisper and caress her face wet with tears

"I don't want to be seen weak" he whispers

"But we don't see you as a weak person"

"Everything you are going through only makes you stronger" I say firmly and in no time our eyes go away

"I didn't want to leave you, Hope"

"I didn't want to get away from you" he says putting a hand on my face

"Landon"

"Please don't get into that!"

"You know I moved on"

"I'm with Ethan" I say, removing his hand from my face

"I know"

"Sorry" he says walking away and I see how devastated he feels

"Hope, what are you doing here with this nerd?" asks Ethan, who is a few meters away from us

"Hi, Ethan"

"I'm talking to Landon" I say getting up and going to him

"And why are you talking here in the park?" he asks suspiciously

"Stop being boring!"

"Let's go, the class is about to start" I say pulling him out of the park

"Bye, Hope" says Landon and I turn to look at him again

"Bye, Landon"

"It was great to talk to you" I say looking into your eyes and then I turn to go

We are leaving the park and Ethan starts to declaim his jealousy

"I don't like this nerd around you!" he says with a frown

"You don't have to like it"

"I talk to whoever and whenever I want, especially with Landon, who is someone I really like" I say seriously

"You are kidding me, right?"

"This guy is trying to steal my place on the team"

"He's a sucker!" says and makes me stop in front of the school

"Are you acting like an idiot just because of a place on the team?" I ask and move away from him

"You know how important this place on the team is to me"

"I need to conquer the scholarship to college" he says

"The scholarship is important"

"But you are totally obsessed" I say and enter the school

"Why are you defending this Landon so much?" he asks screaming

"I won't talk to you until I stop acting like an idiot!" I shout back and go straight to class


	7. I found a little grace in the midst of so much pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan is going to do something bad with Landon

Landon

After watching Hope walk away with Ethan (the asshole of the year), I take a quicker route to school and manage to get to the classroom before the teacher.

"Landon, have you seen Hope?" asks Lizzie as I pass her table

"The last time I saw her, she was with Ethan" I say and head towards my table

"Lizzie, stay calm!"

"If Hope is with my brother, she should be fine" says Maya with a carefree smile on her face

"Shut up, Maya"

"Everyone knows that your brother is an idiot who only cares about his place on the team" says Penélope

"Girls"

"Calm down" says Josie in her sweetest tone and the girls stop arguing

"Your girl has arrived!" I say looking at Hope who is at the door of the room

She enters the room with an irritated face (she makes a cute face) and practically runs to her desk, as the math teacher entered the room right behind her.

"Where did you go?" asks Lizzie to Hope

"It was stressing me out, as always" Hope replies

"What happened?" asks Lizzie

"Nothing" responds Hope

"OK then"

"I'm here, in case you need to talk" says Lizzie and turns to pay attention in class

"It's all right?" I whisper

"Yes" she replies

"That's good" I say and go back to lean against the chair

"Sorry" she whispers

"What? Why are you apologizing to me?" I ask

"Why did I leave you alone in the park, without having finished the conversation"

"And for Ethan's asshole meddling" she whispers and I can hear the truth in her voice

"It's all right"

"You don't owe me an apology"

"And I know, he must have done or said something to make you angry" I say

"What denounced the fact that I be with angry?" she asks

"The fact that I know your angry expression"

"Now let's pay attention in class, as Ethan doesn't deserve all that attention!" I say ending the conversation

Hope looks slightly disappointed at the end of the conversation

It's late afternoon, I'm leaving football training (which was great) and I run into Ethan and his friends.

"Hi, Nerd"

"Today, my friends and I came to teach you a lesson" says Ethan pointing to the other players on the team

"Lesson? Do I need any lessons?" I ask laughing with mockery

"We are going to teach you not to mess with other people's girlfriends" says Connor (a novice player)

"Damn it, Ethan"

"You are such a sucker that you can't hit someone alone" I say putting the backpack on the floor

"Fuck you find me a sucker or not!"

"We are going to hit you until you cry" says Ethan walking slowly towards me

"OK"

"Let's start" after saying this, I punch Ethan in the face

Ethan looks at me with an angry face and tells his friends to start hitting me, but I don't let myself go under the pressure and I won't fall without a fight.

"Ethan, you don't deserve Hope"

"She deserves someone who treats her like a princess, but who also knows, her potential to protect herself" I say through the punches

Ethan and his friends took some punches, yet they manage to knock me down and now they are going to kick. All parts of my body are hit and I struggle not to lose consciousness, the world seems to be in a red tone and I can no longer see who is hitting me this time.

When everyone stops kicking me, Ethan comes close to my face and says:

"Stay away from Hope!"

After saying that, they leave and I lie there, trying to gather the strength to get up. It didn't take long before someone found me.

"Landon!"

"What happened to you?" asks the girl, who comes running to see me

"Ethan ...."

"He gathered his friends to teach me a lesson" I say and sit down, but I feel a strong pain in my back

"Let me guess"

"Doesn't he want you to mess with Hope?" asks the girl

"That!"

"But don't forget the long-awaited place on the team" I say mockingly and make the girl laugh

"How can you laugh at a time like this, Land?" she asks

"I don't know, Pen"

"I found a little grace in the midst of so much pain" I say with a wry smile

"OK"

"Come on, I'll take you home" says Penélope laughing

"Pen"

"Don't tell anyone about what happened, please!" I ask and she helps me up

"I won't tell, but I hope you don't make it cheap " she says angrily

"I won't let" I say seriously and she helps me to get to the car

When I go home, my mother gets scared when she sees me all hurt

"Son, what happened?" she asks holding my face carefully

"I was approached by some idiots and they beat me up" I say and see how scared she is

"Come on ... let's do the dressings and ... and then we'll go to the police station" she says, stuttering, I notice that her hands are cold and shaking.

"Mom" I take your hands

"It's okay, we don't have to go to the police station"

"Could you just do the dressings and then give me a little care?" I say with tears in my eyes, because I can't see my mother suffering

"Oh my son"

"Of course I will do this for you" she says in her soft voice and hugs me a little too hard

"AH!"

"Watch out, mom!" I say laughing a little, because the hug made my ribs hurt a little

"Sorry, son!"

"Let's take care of these injuries" she says and takes me to the bathroom to make the dressings


	8. Brat, see if it doesn't annoy me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation between the girls and Landon's brother

The next day...

HOPE

I wake up with my phone ringing and I'm not surprised to see that it's Ethan

"Hello" I say

"Hi, love" he says in his calm voice

"Don't come call me love now"

"You acted like an idiot yesterday"

"I haven't forgiven you yet" I say seriously

"You have to stop defending Landon!"

"It looks like you guys have something" he says accusingly

"Look, if you are implying that I am cheating on you, you are extremely mistaken" I say offended and hang up on him

After hanging up, I get out of bed and take a shower to go to class.

Arriving at school, I meet Lizzie and Josie in the yard and they are talking to Landon's brother, Clarke.

"Hi, guys," I say as I approach the bench they're sitting on.

"Hi, Hope" say the three

"What are you talking about?" I ask curious

"Clarke was telling us that Landon is not coming to class today" explains Josie

"As well?" I ask Clarke

"He had to go to the hospital and the doctors asked him to stay at home" he explains

"But how did he get hurt? Spill it out, Clarke!" shout with him

"Hope, I have no obligation to tell you anything" he says and cringes when he sees my angry look

"Brat, see if it doesn't annoy me!"

"I'm not having a good day today" I say looking deep in his eyes

"Fine!"

"He arrived last night, all injured and said he was approached by some guys"

"Before you ask me, he didn't give any more details" he says with a serious expression

"Thank you, Clarke" I thank you and get up to go to class

"You're welcome" he says

"Girls, are you coming?" I ask Lizzie and Josie

"Yes" they answer and get up

We go to the classroom, but Penélope interrupts our path

"Jojo, can we talk?" she asks Josie

"But the class is about to start!" says Josie

"It's fast, I promise" says Pen and looks at us (me and Lizzie)

"OK"

"We already understand" says Lizzie

"See you in class" I say and leave both behind

PENELOPE

"What is so urgent you have to talk to me?" asks Josie and I pull her into an empty hall

"I need to tell you something and I need you not to tell anyone" I say and look around to make sure no one is watching us

"You can count"

"I'm not a gossip" she says with a disgusted look

"OK"

"I don't know if you know, but Landon won't be coming to class today" I say and she doesn't look surprised

"I know, Clarke just told us that they hit Landon" she says

"But did he tell you who hit Landon? And why?" I ask and she looks at me with a curious look

"No, Hope tried to get him to speak, but he just said he didn't know the details" she says

"He doesn't really know"

"I'm the only one who knows, because I was the one who took Landon home" I say and Landon's scene all hurt comes to mind

"Who did this? Penelope, who were the cowards who beat Landon?" she asks holding my shoulders

"Are you sure you don't know who did it?" I ask

"No, I don't ..." she starts to say, but stops, as if her mind is clearing

"It was Ethan" he adds and realizes he got it right

"Coward"

"I can't believe this shit did that to Land!"

"Let's tell Hope" she says pulling me and I interrupt her

"Not"

"We will be quiet until Landon wants to talk" I say and she looks at me indignantly

"Ethan can't get away with it!" she says

"And he won't"

"But we have to let Landon handle it"

"OK?" I ask and realize that she is shaken

"It's ok"

"But I won't be able to stop Hope from visiting Landon" she says and I hug her

"You don't have to stop anything"

"Let her go over there"

"Landon needs her support and she needs his" I whisper in his ear

"And how am I going to walk into the room and face Hope, Lizzie and Ethan?" whisper

"Just be as you always have"

"You never liked Ethan"

"I need you to just avoid telling Hope and Lizzie what happened to Landon"

"OK?" whisper and hug more

"Ok" she says

"So let's go to class"

"Thanks for listening, Jojo" I say and kiss her lightly

We go to the living room, as soon as we enter I realize that Ethan did not escape the fight unscathed and that makes me extremely happy. We sat in our respective chairs and watched the class in silence.


	9. Stop the formalities, Hope!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more emotional

Hope

As soon as class is over, Lizzie and Josie say I should go visit Landon and Penelope offers me a ride to his house

"But Landon's house is totally off track" I say to Penelope

"I know, but I need to go to my cousin's house, Jed" she says

"Okay, then, I'm going!"

"Liz and Jo, are you going too?" I ask the two who were talking quietly

"No, we have to go home early today" responds Josie who looks at me with the face of someone who is hiding something

"Okay, let's go?" asks Penelope

"Come on, I want to get out of here before Ethan shows up" I say and say goodbye to the twins

In the car, Pen and I started talking

"Why aren't you looking to meet Ethan at school?" she asks

I don't feel very comfortable getting into that subject, but I open up to her

"Since Land came back, Ethan has been extremely jealous, even though he doesn't know about the relationship I had with Landon," I say and Pen listens carefully

"And how are you dealing with Land's return?" she asks

"You know it’s not easy to see him every day and pretend I don’t feel anything anymore" I say and feel all the feelings I try to suppress

"Pretend you don't feel? You can only be going crazy!"

"Are you completely insane, Hope?" she asked indignantly

"Honestly, I'm afraid of getting hurt again"

"I'm afraid he'll leave again" I say and I feel like I'm going to cry anytime

"Do you really think he's leaving?"

"That boy is crazy about you" says Pen

"Pen, as much as I feel for Landon, I'm with Ethan ..." I say, but Pen interrupts me

"Ethan is violent, jealous and possessive"

"You deserve someone to treat you like a queen"

"Someone who knows how valuable you are" she says and I realize that she is not being sarcastic as usual, she is really praising me

"Pen, are you serious? Or are you just making fun of me?" I ask and she stops the car on the shoulder

"Friend, I can make fun of you all the time, but you are important to me and the twins"

"I'm being honest with you"

"You deserve to be happy with the one you love" she says

"But I'm with Ethan!"

"What do I do??" I ask desperate

"Friend, forget about Ethan for a second and see how Landon is doing" she says with a smile on her face

"Thank you, friend" I say and give her a hug

"Now get out of my car!"

"If you stay in it longer, I'm afraid you'll flood my beautiful car" she says laughing

"This is the Penelope I know" I say laughing and get out of the car

The Kirby house is white, with two floors, with a large porch at the entrance and two gardens (the front and the back).

I thought that I would never enter or get close to that house again, but as I don't write the destination ... here I am after 2 years.

I go up the porch stairs and knock on the door, I know that Landon's mother is going to open the door.

"Hope" she says when she sees me

"Hello, Mrs. Kirby" I say a little shy

"Stop the formalities, Hope!"

"I was waiting for you to come visit us"

"Come in" she says, I come in and she pulls me into a warm hug (which I didn't know I missed)

"Madam, can I see how Landon is doing?" I ask as soon as the hug ends

"But of course"

"I think he's sleeping, but I can wake him up ..." she says

"NOT"

"I mean ... you don't have to wake him up"

"I'm going to just look at him"

"OK Go there"

"You already know the house" she says giving me a sweet smile

I go up the stairs and see his room at the end of the hall, his door is closed and so I know he must be asleep or in so much pain that he can't even close the door (how it hurts to think about that possibility). I open the door very carefully and see him lying on his bed, he is sleeping, but I can see how his face is bruised and purple (I feel tears streaming down my face).

I gather all my strength, approach my bed and sit on a chair that is placed beside his bed.

"What happened to you?" I whisper and try to hold back the tears that never stop flowing

"Who did this to you, Land?" I say running my hand through your curly hair

I admire him for a long time and remembering our memories together

Flashback on

Three years before

"Hope" he said approaching me

We were at a party the twins had at their home (their parents had traveled to spend the summer in Europe)

"Hi, Land" said smiling

I had a secret crush on him since we were kids, but we didn't talk much and only talked because he was Lizzie's best friend.

"I wanted to tell you something, but I don't have the courage to say it" he said putting his hands on his head (he was nervous and cute)

"Landon, you don't have to be afraid of me"

"I do not bite!" said laughing and he started to get less tense

"You will laugh at me and I will look like an idiot" he said in agony

"Come on, let's go outside" I said pulling him by the hand

"What for, Hope?" asked making me stop

"Let's go near the pool, there are few people and less noise"

"I want to hear what you have to say to me, shy sir" I said pulling him

When we arrived at the pool

"Now you can talk and I promise I won't laugh" he said looking into her eyes

"You are a great person, Hope" he said in a soft voice

"This is still not what you want to tell me"

"I really hope it isn't" I said laughing

"It isn't" he said laughing

"Then say, please"

"I'm getting anxious" I said holding his hands and waving them

"I say"

"Hope, I like you"

"Like ... I like it a lot"

"I like you more than as a friend" he said

I was surprised by the statement, as I had the same feeling for him, but I never had the courage to say it.

"This is the part that you run" he said (his expression was that of someone who had done something wrong)

"I'm not going to run, Landon"

"I feel the same way about you" I said and he smiles as if the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders

"FINALLY YOU HAVE ADMITTED THAT YOU LIKE EACH OTHER" shouted Lizzie

She, Josie and all the party people gathered around the door to hear what we were talking about.

Landon realized how embarrassed I was about that surprise and hugged me, which made me calmer.

"GUYS"

"PLAY THE LOVEBIRDS IN THE POOL" Josie shouted

The people came towards us and threw us in the pool

"Lizzie and Josie, after I leave here ..." I started to speak

"Hey, leave them"

"Just pay attention to me" he said and pulled me to the best kiss I could have in my life

His lips were warm, his kiss was sweet and at the same time intense, it felt like I was melting in his strong arms.

Flashback off

"Hope" says Landon sleepily, pulling me out of my memories

"Hi" I say sweetly

"What were you thinking about?" he asks curious

"Why are you asking me that?" I ask and he gives me a slight smile (how I was missing that smile)

"Because you bite your lips when you are thoughtful and you were crying low"

"And you only do that when you're remembering something you miss" he says and puts his hand on my face to dry my tears

"I was remembering our first kiss"

"Do you remember?" I ask and he laughs like he's reliving the moment

"Hope Mikaelson, how could I forget our first kiss?"

"Which, by the way, was in a pool" he says

"Forgetting, right?"

"There are people who forget those moments" I say and then I turn red

"I do not forget"

"I would never forget how beautiful you were in that black dress, which then got all wet and you got even more wonderful" he says dreamily

"You were a shy idiot who was all wet" I say laughing

"I'm a shy idiot only when I'm around you"

"You make everything better" he says

When he says that, it seems that there is no one else in the world who can prevent what is going to happen, it seems that we never parted.

"You shy idiot is not wet" I say this and kiss him passionately

I was so homesick to kiss him, taste his lips and feel his arms wrap around my body. We kissed as if that were our only source of life, until ...

"Hope" he says with a pained tone

"Hi" I say, frustrated with the end of the kiss and worried about Landon

"You're squeezing my broken rib" he says in pain

"My God"

"Sorry, Land!" I mean, I take my hand off your ribs and lie down next to you

"It's all right"

"It hurts less with you here with me" he says hugging me

"Who did this to you?" I say almost crying

"I don't want to talk about this right now"

"Just hug me, please!"

"I'm afraid this is just a dream" says crying and holding me closer to his torso

"Sleep peacefully"

"I'll still be here when you wake up" I say that, he hugs me and we fall asleep


	10. We can't waste any time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took too long to post because I had some unforeseen events

Landon

She is here in my arms and sleeping like an angel, I feel like in a dream that I hope will not end.

I watch Hope sleep and I think about the day we started dating

Flashback on

"Hope, where are we going?" I asked, she had blindfolded me and was guiding me

"Don't be afraid" replied laughing

"It will be?"

"You've been very mysterious lately" I said

"Stop being dramatic!" she said and gave me a slight push, but she held me so I wouldn't fall

"Hope Mikaelson, you are crazy!" I screamed and she started laughing

"Me? Never," she said wryly

"You blindfolded me, put me in a taxi, brought me to this place that I have no idea where it is and say you're not crazy?" I asked and felt that she was sticking her body to mine

"If you're implying that I kidnapped you, you're totally ... right"

"I want to spend the afternoon with you, without anyone disturbing you" she said and gave me a peck

"Uhmmm"

"So take me, kidnapper"

"But please don't ask for ransom" I said and she started to walk away from me

"Let's keep moving, Land"

"We can't waste any time" she said pulling me in the direction of such a mysterious place

We walked for about 2 minutes until she told me to stop and said I could take the blindfold off. As soon as my eyes got used to the light again, I realized that we were on a deck by the lake and on the deck was a picnic basket.

"Liked?" she asked and seemed very anxious about the moment

"Did I like it?"

"Hope, this place is wonderful and having you by my side makes it even more special!" I spoke and she gave a beautiful smile

"Well, I chose this place because I want to talk to you" she said taking my hand and guiding me to the edge of the deck

"Let's talk, then" I said smiling and I notice that his blue eyes lit up in a charming way

"Landon, since that party we kissed, my life has changed in a surprising way and I have never been as happy as I am now." she said

"Hope, I never felt more complete than I am now, you make my life clearer and make me feel incalculable happiness." I spoke and hugged her

"Land, do you want to date me?" she asks with a small smile in the corner of her mouth (she was embarrassed)

"Is this serious?" I asked with a curious face

"Absolutely serious" she replied

"I was getting ready to ask you the same question"

"I really want to be your boyfriend, Hope"

"It's what I most desire" I said and kissed her deeply making her sigh in surprise

After the kiss, we went for a picnic and spent the day having fun at the lake

Hope had thought of everything about that meeting and had found an unforgettable place to make the request, I was happy that she took advantage of the situation. Many boys would feel weak or humiliated, but I was just more convinced of how much I loved that girl and how strong she was to make decisions, no matter what others thought.

Flashback off

It was almost 5 in the morning and I know Hope will want to go home before class

"Hey, sleeping beauty"

"It's time to wake up," I say, gently stroking her hair.

"Oh no!"

"Let me sleep some more," she says, pleading softly, almost like a whisper, and closes her eyes again.

"For me, I could stay like this for the rest of the day, but I know you have to go home and get ready for class" I say and she opens her beautiful blue eyes

"Did I tell you that you've only improved in the past 2 years?" she asked with a sleepy smile

"No, you omitted that information" I say laughing

"Well, now you are aware of that" she says and I notice that she is winding up not to get up

"You improved too, Princess"

"Now, you have to stop messing with me, because I know that if you are late, you will fight me later and I don't want to be slapped" I say and she laughs

"You already had too many slaps this week, right?" she asks and I make a face of pain

"The truth hurts, but it is the reality" I say laughing, but she feels guilty

"I'm sorry, Land"

"The joke was not good" she says looking down

"Hey, it's okay!"

"Your joke was good, but I really don't want to be slapped by you

"You have a heavy hand" I say and she laughs

"Okay, you convinced me!"

"How many days don't you go to class?" she asks and sits on the edge of the bed

"I'm just not going today"

"I still have some pain in my ribs and my mom wants me to rest" I say and watch her get dressed

"So we’ll only see each other tomorrow, but I’ll call you tonight to find out how you’re doing," she says and approaches the bed

"Sure, I'll be waiting for you" I say and she gives me a soft kiss

"Bye, Prince" says and opens the bedroom door

"Bye, Princess" I say and she gives me a beautiful smile as she leaves


	11. Hey, I have nothing to do with this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter  
> Sorry for the delay to post

Hope

I get home and realize that my parents spent the night away.

"Great, no one to ask me questions" I think as I go upstairs to my room

I pack my stuff, change clothes, drink coffee and go to the bus stop.

When I get to school I can only think that I should speak to Ethan, but I can't find him anywhere and class is about to start. I run into the living room and find Penelope looking at me with a malicious smile.

"Good morning, Mikaelson" she says

"Good morning, Park" I reply

"How was your night? Lots of fun?" she asks and of course she imagines I slept with Landon

"It was interesting, but that's not a topic to talk about here," I reply surreptitiously, realizing that Ethan is already in the room.

"Ah got it" she says when she realized where I was looking

"Let's go in before the teacher arrives" I say and we enter the room

We went to our proper places and the twins were already waiting for me or waiting for me (certainly they were waiting for me).

"Look who's finally here !!" says Lizzie loudly, making me slightly flushed

"Lizzie, speak softly" I say and she starts laughing at me

"Okay, I don't need you to say it now, because your flushed face tells me everything." she says amid laughter

"You really can't hide anything from us" whispers Josie, who is holding back the laughter

"You suck, did you know?"

"I'm here getting ready to solve my life and you are laughing" I say and they look innocent

My head is in a whirl of emotions, I can't stop thinking about Landon and I'm getting ready to break up with Ethan (which I should have done a long time ago).

"Now seriously, what are you thinking about?" Lizzie asks low

"I'm determined to finish it all" I whisper back

"So Landon told you about the fight?" asks Josie and I’m confused because I don’t know what she’s talking about

"Jo ..." says Penélope as if he were warning her

"What are you talking about, Jo?" Lizzie asks confused

"Jo, what are you talking about?" I ask, trying to keep my voice low, but Josie remains silent and I decide to ask Penelope

"Park, what fight is Josie referring to?" wonder trying to stay calm

"Calm down, we'll talk about it later"

"The teacher just arrived" says Penélope

"Ok" I say and turn my attention to the teacher

If I say I paid attention in class, I would be blatantly lying. I spent the entire class thinking about what to say to Ethan, but I want to hear first what Josie and Penelope have to say about the fight. Another one that doesn't get out of my head is Landon, I can't stop thinking about how much he has me with me, even when he's not around.

The break was not long in coming and we went to the cafeteria to talk about the subject of such a fight.

"You can start talking" I say and look at the three with a serious face

"Hey, I have nothing to do with this!" says Lizzie putting her hands up as a sign of innocence

"Josie? Penelope? Who's going to start counting?" I ask and they look at each other, trying to take courage

"Sorry, Hope. I shouldn't have brought that up," says Josie

"What she means is that she knows only the superficial, which I have told you." says Penelope and I look at her with curiosity

"I will tell you the whole story" she concludes

Pen started telling me the whole story and more and more I was shocked by the fact that I hadn't connected the dots. How stupid I was, not realizing, that all that excessive jealousy from Ethan could turn into violence and that Landon would be his victim.

"And that's why Landon is all hurt" completes Penélope and I watch her in fear

"I can't believe you weren't going to tell me about it!" I say irritated

"Sorry, Hope. Landon asked me not to tell you anything, because he wanted to tell you in person." says Penelope in a slightly shaky voice

My head felt like it was going to explode with so much information and anger.

"It's all right"

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to solve a problem and I'll be right back" I say and stomp out, determined to solve this problem once and for all.

I find Ethan sitting in a circle with his group of dumb athletes. I arrive with a straight face and enter the circle.

"Ethan, can we talk?" I say politely

"Love, I can't get out of here just because you want to have a RD (relationship discussion)" he says in a sarcastic voice and all his friends start laughing

"Well, you could stop acting like an idiot at least once and accompany me, or I can talk right here and embarrass you" I say angrily and Ethan looks at me furiously

"Okay, let's go!" says he and his friends start laughing

We look for a more isolated place and start talking.

"Ethan, I want to break up with you" I say irritably

"What do you mean? Why?" he asks

"Because I don't love you. Because you're an idiot, who only knows how to solve things on the basis of violence. Because you act like you're my owner. Because you only think about yourself and don't care about the feelings of others." I mean changing

"You're a cow, who doesn't know how to value the things I did for you" he says furiously

"I don't know how to value things, what did you do for me?"

"Would you like me to boast you for assaulting Landon?"

"This is what you want?"

"SAY ETHAN!" I scream and realize that everyone is looking at us, but not paying any attention

"Do you want to finish? Great!"

"I didn't even like you, bitch," he says and I slap him across the face

"Landon is a much better quarterback than you" I say that and I'm leaving

I arrive in the living room and the girls are waiting for me.

"Hey, how was the conversation?" asks Josie

"I finished everything, now I can live my life in peace (at least for now)" I reply and they smile

"AH, now you can enjoy it with the love of your life" says Lizzie with a malicious smile

"Shut up" I say and throw a paper ball at her

"You can't hide how happy you are. Your flushed face tells us everything" says Penélope laughing

"Yeah, I'm happy" I say ending the conversation

The rest of the day was quiet and after class I went home, I was looking forward to talking to Landon and seeing how he was doing.

When I get home I see that my parents' car is in the garage. I go in and find the two of them sitting on the couch watching a movie, which I don't know the name of.

"Good night family"

"How are you?" I ask and they look at me smiling

"Good night baby"

"We are fine and you?" they ask me

I answer them with a radiant smile "I'm great"

"Do you want to watch a movie with us?" my mom asks

"Sorry, mom. But I can't today" I reply and run to my room, before they ask what's going on

I run to the bedroom, pick up the phone, throw myself on the bed and call Landon.


	12. Nice to meet you, Landon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon is back in college

**Landon**

Last night, Hope told me that she had broken up with Ethan , she was very happy about it and relieved, however, there was something that still bothered her and she didn't want to tell me at that moment.

I wake up at 5:30 in the morning with the alarm going off and get up drowsily from bed. I get ready and go down to the kitchen, where my mom is already preparing breakfast, but I realize that Clarke hasn't come down yet.

"Good morning mom"

"Where's the brat?" I ask as I sit at the table and she looks at me with a sleepy look

"Good morning darling"

"He must still be getting ready and he shouldn't be long" she replies and hands me a cup of hot coffee

I look at her with curiosity, because since my father passed away, she became more dejected , her eyes lost a little of their brightness, I hardly saw her smile and it seemed that she hadn't slept in a few days .

"Are you okay?" I ask and she doesn't even look at me

"I'm fine, I'm just worried, because I will have to go to our old city to get some documents" she says

"Do you want me to come along?" I ask

"You don't have to, your brother will go with me" she replies dryly

"Ok, when are you going?" I ask

“I still don't know, but I'll let you know in advance. Stay calm, ”she says and realizes that Clarke is taking too long to get down

“Landon, go to class alone, otherwise you will be late” she says and picks up my cup

"Ok" I say and leave the house

I take the bus and spend the entire trip thinking, that I must approach my old friends. If I want my life to return to normal, I have to work hard and not isolate myself anymore.

I arrive at school, just before the bell rings. I can't find Hope, which means she's already in the room, so I head over there, but I didn't expect to meet my attacker halfway.

Ethan interrupts halfway and prevents me from passing

"Look if it's not the punching bag!" he says laughing and I watch him intently, without letting me shake

"I thought that after the beating I gave you, you would be in another city already" he says and I start to get impatient

He laughs as if he's getting the result he wanted, but I approach him with a straight face and say:

“ It would be great if the sheriff knew about your gang, right? And that you use it to teach lessons to anyone who comes in your way? ”

“Your mom would be so proud of her little quarterback” when I say that, he stops smiling and I push him into the lockers

“If you don't want to lose your purse, stay out of my way and don't put a finger on me or Hope anymore” I say and move away from him

When I'm near the room, I hear him shouting:

"THEN HOPE EXCHANGED ME FOR A BOSS AS YOU?"

I start to turn around to answer, but someone stops me (today is the official day to stop me)

“Don't waste your time with him, man. You will only end up arranging problem , "says a black boy curly hair s and with a friendly smile

"Who are you?" I ask and he offers me his hand to greet

"My name is Milton, but you can call me MG"

"And should you be Landon?" he asks

"Yes, I went back to school a little while ago" I reply and shake your hand

"Nice to meet you, Landon"

“But we better get to class,” he says, laughing

“Really” I say and we enter the room

I see Hope sitting in her place, she looks as beautiful as ever, but today her eyes have a different glow, as if everything is clearer in her mind and in her heart. Our eyes meet and we get lost like a boat in the middle of a storm , this girl makes my heart accelerate, my hands sweat, my face blushes and makes me smile every moment I am with her.

I head towards my place and she just follows my steps with her eyes and as soon as I sit down, she turns to look at me

“Good morning” I say with a big smile on my face

"Good Morning"

"Sleep well?" she asks smiling

“After talking to you? Of course"

"Is that you?" I ask

"Wonderfully good, but ..." she starts to speak, but stops

"But what?" I ask confused

"But you weren't with me and I missed you," she says, but I feel like that's not what she intended to say.

“ Uhmm , I missed you too” I say and give him a quick kiss

"Hey guys" says Lizzie calling us

"You are invited to a party this weekend," she says

"What party are you crazy about?" asks Josie with an expression of surprise

“The party that we are going to have while our parents travel” she says very naturally, as if this party has been scheduled for a long time

"You guys are going, right?" Lizzie asks us and I look to Hope for answers

"Yes, we will" says Hope who looks at me as if to say "Do you really want to reply?"

"Yeah ... we are going" I say in agreement

“Great, Josie and Penélope are going too, even if I have to drag them there,” says Lizzie, smiling

"But ..." Josie starts to say

"You will, yes"

"No discussion" says Lizzie , ending the conversation

The class begins and for a moment we forget the conversation about the party. The class passed faster than we expected and when it was over, we went to lunch in the cafeteria all together.

"Do you know a guy from MG?" I asked them

"Yes, he entered high school last year, but he doesn't socialize much" says Josie

"He's a nice guy, but he prefers to stay on the lawn reading comics," says Hope, who is beside me

I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to me

"In short, he's a complete nerd" says Lizzie with a serious tone in his voice

I start laughing and they look at me curiously, but Lizzie glares at me

"Why are you laughing?" she asks irritably

"Why, why are we both nerds and we can't judge you for that"

"Especially you, who are always reading Batman magazines" I say laughing and she gets up from the table irritated

"What happened to her?" I ask curious

"She doesn't support MG, because he thinks he's smarter than she is" says Hope

"Well, I think we better go after her, Jo " says Pen and they both go after Lizzie

I turn to Hope and she's laughing at everything that happened

"It looks like the rest of us both," she says, getting closer

"Yeah, we were abandoned by the squad" I say

"At least, we can spend time just the two of us and I was already asking you something " she says and I just wait for her to say

"Why didn't you tell me that it was Ethan who hit you?" she asks and finally, I know what was bothering her

"I didn't tell you, because I believed you should find out for yourself"

"And I wanted you to stay with me, out of love and not out of pity" I say and she watches me with a proud smile on her face

"Well, know that I love you so much and Ethan doesn't get to your feet"

"I always loved you, not even these two years apart diminished my love for you" she says and I kiss her passionately, but the bell rings and our time for peace is over

"I love you so much, Hope Mikaelson " I say and get up to go to the classroom


	13. Josie was smart to run from home when you talked about shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is funny and hot  
> I hope you all like it  
> And sorry for the delay in posting the chapter

**Saturday (Lizzie's party day)**

**Landon**

I know I'm an American football player, but that doesn't mean I'm the biggest party fan. I only go because it's a Lizzie party and because I'm going to be very well accompanied by Hope.

As the party won't start until 8 pm, I'll spend the afternoon with some friends. I decided that I need to fit in again and for that I called some people to play basketball, at 1 o'clock in the afternoon, on a court close to home (I like basketball, but I'm not the best).

You must be thinking, "Landon, don't you have to spend the afternoon with Hope?"

Hope said that she will help Lizzie find the perfect dress and said to meet her at the party.

**(1 pm)**

I meet with Jed, MG and Kaleb. We started to play, but after a few moves everyone agreed on one thing.

"Landon, you're really bad at basketball" says Jed as he dribbles and makes the basket

“I'm just letting you win” I say in my most confident and serious tone, but I can't take it and I start laughing wildly

"How can someone who plays football be so bad at basketball?" MG question laughing

“For the very reason that I play football”

“Basketball is a game that I like to play for fun, even though I'm a horrible player” I say

"Well, then we will have to teach you how to play, because that way the game will not go forward" says Kaleb sarcastically

"Ok, but only if you are going to the party at Lizzie's today" I say and they look at me with a face that they were thinking and that they would accept

"I would go anyway, Pen said that I have to go" says Jed

"I don't deny going to a party" says kaleb

Two had already accepted, now only one was missing.

"Dude, you know that Lizzie hates me"

“It is possible that she expels me from the party the moment she sees me” says MG disappointed

"I'll talk to her at the party"

"You are my guests" I say and they agree

We played until 4 o'clock in the afternoon and each went to his home. We agreed that I would give them a ride to the party, but they said they wouldn't want a ride back.

**Hope**

"Lizzie, why don't you choose a simple dress?"

“It's just any party, like all the others you did” I say tiredly

Lizzie and I have been going from store to store for hours and she still hasn't chosen which dress she wants to wear.

"Hope, if I knew you would complain so much, I would have brought Josie" says and continues to look at the clothes in the hangers

"Josie was smart to run from home when you talked about shopping" I say

"Stop being so dramatic and choose an outfit to go to the party!" she says, handing me a pile of dresses of various kinds

"I already have clothes to go, I don't need new clothes." I say and she looks at me mockingly

"Ok, you're the one who knows." she says surrendering

"But then don't come and ask me to lend you clothes"

She picks up a new pile of dresses and goes to the fitting room. Meanwhile, I sit outside, thinking about what Landon must be doing to spend his afternoon. Maybe he is reading or decided to go for a walk around town, but no matter where or what he is doing, I would like to be with him.

"Lost again in your thoughts?" says Lizzie, who is leaving the dressing room and makes me startle

"Maybe a little ..." I start to say, but Lizzie interrupts me

“... in love” she completes my speech and smiles

"Yeah, this is so visible in my face?" I ask, but I already know the answer

"Even a blind man can see how much you are and has always been passionate with Landon" she says and I blush

I always had a hard time hiding my feelings and even though I tried to hide them, Lizzie was always able, in a way, to read my emotions. She often soothed me in times of sadness after Landon left. I'm lucky to have Lizzie and Josie by my side, they've always been like sisters to me.

"Changing the subject, have you thought about inviting MG to your party?" I say and she frowns, as if that subject is forbidden

"You know I don't like this boy and I'm not going to ask him to my party" she says in a tone that doesn't want to talk about it

**Landon**

I don't know. I'm very nervous for this party, I don't go out with Hope in a long time. I don't even know what to wear. I have to calm down.

"Son, is everything okay?" my mother appears at the door and sees that I am at an impasse

"More or less..."

“I don't know what to wear for today's party,” I say and she gives me a slightly reassuring smile from a mother

She entered the bedroom and watched my clothes carefully, it looked like she was putting together an infallible plan and it scared me a little.

"Well, I think you should wear jeans, your black sneakers, a plain red T-shirt and a plaid shirt over it" she says and I look at her curiously

"You saved me, mother!" I say and she smiles

"Come have a snack and then you get ready" she says and I accompany her to the kitchen to have a snack

Note: the snacks my mom makes are the best in the world

**Hope**

Lizzie finally found the perfect outfit, we went home to get ready. Josie and Penelope are watching a movie in the room when we arrive.

“THAT'S A BEAUTIFUL COUPLE” Lizzie screams into the room (she loves to spoil a romantic moment)

"It was only a matter of time before the drama queen arrived" says Penélope

"I love you too, Pen" says Lizzie and goes inside

"Hi Hope"

"Are you all right?" asks Josie

"Everything, I'm just very thoughtful today and I'm avoiding embarrassment with Lizzie" I say and they laugh

"I'm going up to get ready, before Lizzie comes back screaming" I say and run upstairs

"Bye, Hope" says Penélope as if to say "I hope Lizzie will let you survive"

Lizzie's room is, as I can explain, elegant with a nerdy touch. I feel like I'm in a princess's room addicted to comic books and sci-fi movies.

"What time does the DJ arrive?" I ask

"He must be arriving by now and before you ask, everything has already been organized"

“By the time of the party, everything will be in the right place” she says and I am more relieved (even if I know how organized she is when it comes to partying)

We started getting ready and I feel like I'm extremely nervous. I haven't gone out with Landon in a long time and I'm afraid of ruining everything.

"Hope, what are you going to wear for the party?" asks Lizzie, who is watching me closely

"Well ... I'll go with a black V-neck bodysuit, jeans shorts and high heels" I say and she looks at me in awe

“You really chose well” she says and gives me a light slap on the shoulder, making me laugh.

Lizzie tries to stay serious, but she can't help laughing.

“You finally managed to choose a decent outfit without my help. I'm so proud!" she says laughing

“Stop laughing at me and let's get ready”, I say and make a face at her

**Landon**

After I finish snacking, I go up to my room, take a shower and start getting ready. Around 7 pm I get a message, but it's not from Hope.

_**Blonde nerd: Please get a little out of Hope's thoughts** _

_**Landon Kirby: What do you mean?** _

_**Blonde nerd: She keeps thinking about you and ends up not listening to me** _

_**Landon Kirby: hummm** _

_**Blonde nerd: Don't start getting all convinced!** _

_**Landon Kirby: Ok 😂😂** _

_**Landon Kirby: And where is Hope now? Shouldn't you be bothering her?** _

_**Blonde nerd: She's in the shower and I never bother her** _

_**Landon Kirby: Okay, I'll pretend to believe** _

_**Blonde nerd: I hate you, you know that right?** _

_**Landon Kirby: I love you too, nerd** _

_**Blonde nerd: Bye, bird boy** _

I have a feeling that Lizzie is going to kill me today, but I'm going to take the risk and see what happens. I'm tired of seeing her failing in her relationships and I see that maybe she's liking someone, but she doesn't want to accept that feeling. If she doesn't love him lovingly, let them at least become friends and stop being hateful (especially Lizzie).

I realize now, how time wanders when you are anxious. I can't wait to be with Hope.

**(8 pm)**

**Hope**

We are all ready and everything is ready for the arrival of the inviteds.

Lizzie is not quiet, she walks everywhere. Josie is quietly hugging Penelope, but they both look forward to the party (or getting away from it). And I'm looking forward to seeing Landon, we are in need of a fun time.

"Lizzie, stop walkind everywhere!"

"They'll be here shortly," says Josie, who is getting restless with Lizzie

Lizzie manages to stay a little calmer, but I get more and more anxious and Penélope can tell by my facial expression (how does this girl do that?)

"Hope, take a deep breath" says Penélope who approaches me and sits on the sofa next to me

"You need to stay calm"

“It looks like it's your first meeting with Landon” she concludes

I take a deep breath and think that this is just another normal day (Normal? Lizzie's parties are far from normal)

Five minutes pass and Lizzie is almost having an attack, but as if it were magic the doorbell rings. She runs to open the door, several people come in, and the party finally begins, but Landon hasn't arrived yet.

**(8:40 pm)**

**Landon**

I already picked up Jed and Kaleb at their homes, but now, we are waiting in front of the MG house. He texted Kaleb, telling he was just finishing changing clothes (20 minutes ago)

"I think he's scared of Lizzie" says Jed and I can't help but agree, because that makes perfect sense

“Liz is a difficult person to win trust with”, I say and Kaleb laughs wryly

"She is not difficult, she is impossible" he says

10 minutes pass and MG gets in the car

“FINALLY YOU HAVE ARRIVED”

“LET'S GO TO THE PARTY” I shout and everyone reacts enthusiastically

We arrived at the party and soon found Josie and Penélope near the bar. They must have just left the dance floor, as they are a little breathless.

“I'm glad they arrived,” says Penélope, who greets us all.

"Landon, can I talk to you quickly?" says Josie, who pulls me away from the group

“Did you bring MG to the party? You are crazy?" she asks and looks at me with a startled look, but not surprised"Yes, I invited him and I'm aware that Liz didn't want him here"

"But he is my friend too and I think they like each other" I say and she nods

"Okay, I just want to see when Liz knows you brought him in" she says laughing

"She will want to kill me, but I take the risk"

"Let's go back to the group" I say and head to the front of the bar again

"Hey guys, have fun at the party"

"Now, I'm going to look for my girlfriend" I say and go looking for Hope

It takes me a few seconds to find her, but I see her dancing with Maya on the dance floor. She looks extremely beautiful. Her red hair is down. She has clothes that make the curves of her body even more accentuated. She is so hot.

I could spend hours enjoying her, but she seems magnetic and draws me closer and closer. She has her back to me, so she doesn't see me coming

**Hope**

My world stops when a strong, familiar hand comes after me and floats down my tight body to rest on my stomach. I open my eyes, but I don't need to turn and look. I know your touch very well, I immediately recognize the fire burning in my belly. He pulls me back onto his hip and we move along with the music.

Landon and I are full of fire. Our bodies move in a synchronized and intense way, making the room appear to be even hotter than normal. Landon pulls my hair out, which is loose, and trails a kisses path down my neck, making my spine shiver. I take a deep breath and my vision falters. I melt.

One of my hands rest on the hand on my stomach, the other goes around his back, resting on his hip. My breath start to accelerate when I lean my head against his chest.

My body trembles with your touches. My hand on his hip runs in front of his thigh, and I turn my head slowly towards him.

His other hand takes my chin and harshly pulls my lips to his. I groan, but the sound is lost amid loud music. I can't press against your lips hard enough, my whole body is filled with an insatiable need.

His lips part and his tongue touches the roof of my mouth. Fire breaks out all over my body. I turn in his hands, I turn to face him and I fully embrace him, without breaking the connection of our lips and without opening my eyes. Our hearts beat faster and faster. I put my hands in his thick hair and grab it. His hands run down my back and pull me closer to his body. Holding us in a long, extremely hot kiss.

**Josie**

While Hope and Landon are having their "relaxation" moment, Penelope and I are trying to stop Lizzie from destroying the world, that is, the party.

I'll tell you how it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think led Lizzie to try to destroy the party?  
> What do you think will come in the next chapters?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and I'll post more chapter


End file.
